different love
by M1n4-Kushi
Summary: Rukia akan mempelajari bankai,ia dibantu oleh Toshiro tapi sesuatu terjadi R n R please
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**Bleach Tite Kubo**

**Different Love Jnai**

**Jnai : Konichiwa ! ^^ sekarang tokoh utamanya Rukia n Toshiro, aku suka HitsuRuki ^**

**Rukia : Oh... =****o**

**Jnai : Dinginnya kaya Toshiro aja TT^TT **

**Toshiro :Panggil aku Hitsugaya taichou! dan nggak usah teriak-teriak, aku dah tahu**

**Rukia : Kaya orang gila aja =.=**

**Jnai : **o** aku nggak gila!**

**Toshiro : Teriak lagi?**

**Jnai : Udah ah mulai cerita aja, daripada dibilangin orang gila ==" oh... ya ada lagi mungkin ficnya bakalan typo, OCC, gaje tapi...**

**Rukia : Selamat menikmati ^ **

**Jnai : Itu bagianku! **

**Toshiro : Jangan teriak!Berisik!**

**Rukia : Halah...tadi Toshiro juga teriak ==**

**Toshiro : Rukia!Kau itu ada di pihaknya siapa sih?aku tuh belain kamu, kamunya malah kaya gitu**

**Jnai : Dasar bocah, harus ada yang belain ya?ckckckkck**

**Toshiro : Diam kau author jelek!**

**Jnai : Ekh... ** **"**

Perang dengan Aizen sudah selesai, tapi Ichigo nggak bisa lagi memakai kekuatan shinigaminya. Rukia juga harus kembali ke Soul Society.

oOo

Sebulan setelah itu, ada penyerangan dari para hollow di Karakura. Kapten Yamamoto memanggil Rukia untuk menghadapi para hollow, karena dia yang paling tahu seluk beluk Kota Karakura. Dengan satu syarat, Rukia harus bisa menguasai bankai dalam sebulan, karena hollow-hollow itu kekuatannya sama dengan para espada. Kapten Yamamoto menyuruh Kapten Hitsugaya untuk membantu Rukia dalam menguasai bankainya. Latihan Rukia dimulai hari ini, sekarang mereka lagi bertarung.

"Hado 73 !" Rukia ngarahin ke Hitsugaya tapi meleset

**DUUAARRR**

"Meleset, Kuchiki !" Hitsugaya melihat patung yang jadi korban ledakan tadi

' Ayo Rukia sekali lagi ' Rukia nyoba nyerang sekali lagi. "Hado 73 !"

**DUUAAARRR **

Hitsugaya melihat patung-patungnya hancur semua."Cukup!Kita istirahat dulu!"Hitsugaya menyuruh Rukia berhenti sebelum semua patungnya hancur.

"Kau tadi semangat sekali, Kuchiki"Hitsugaya melihat ke arah Kuchiki yang sedang minum tehnya.

"Tentu saja, aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan Ichigo, Inoue, Chad, Uryu, dan semua orang yang ada di sana. Walaupun mereka nggak bisa liat aku, tapi itu saja sudah cukup" Rukia menunduk "Aku jadi ingat Momo kalau melihatmu. Dia dulu juga sama sepertimu, sampai akhirnya dia mati demi Aizen"Hitsugaya menggenggam cangkir tehnya lebih kuat saat bilang nama Aizen. " Maaf, kapten bukan maksudku untuk..." Rukia nyoba menenangkan Hitsugaya "Bukan salahmu, Kuchiki. Sudahlah ayo kita lanjutkan latihannya" Hitsugaya berdiri "Hai"Rukia berdiri dengan penuh semangat. Mereka mulai latihan lagi sampai malam. "Latihan hari ini sudah cukup" Hitsugaya melihat langit yang sudah gelap " Apa aku boleh pulang sekarang, Kapten? Aku takut Nii-sama akan memarahiku karena pulng terlambat" Rukia melihat lagit yang memang sudah gelap daritadi, Byakuya juga akan memarahinya kalau belum pulang sampai sudah malam begini " Ya kau sudah boleh pulang, tapi aku yang mengantarkanmu pulang. Kapten Kuchiki tadi bilang padaku untuk mengantarmu pulang karena dia ada tugas dengan Renji" Hitsugayamelihat ke Rukia yang kaget" Tapi Nii-sama tadi nggak bilang kalau yang mengantarku pulang itu Kapten. Aku kira aku pulang dengan Renji" Rukia masih bingung" Kamu nggak mau pulang denganku?" "Bu bukan begitu tadi Nii-sama nggak bilang apa-apa soal siapa yang mengantarku pulang"

"Kamu mau pulang nggak?"Hitsugaya melihat ke Rukia"Mau tapi..."Rukia masih ragu-ragu tapi dia harus pulang" Ya sudah ayo!" Hitsugaya menarik tangan Rukia dan segera mengantarnya pulang

oOo

Akhirnya mereka sampai di Kediaman Kuchiki

" Terima kasih,kapten" Rukia membungkuk" Ya, besok kita latihan lagi tempat dan waktunya sama dengan hari ini" Hitsugaya melihat ke arah Rukia"Hai. Terima kasih untuk hari ini,Kapten"Rukia membuka pintu rumahnya dan masuk"Baiklah,aku juga harus pulang sekarang" Hitsugaya berjalan pulang ke rumahnya .

oOo

"Kau terlambat"Hitsugaya melihat Rukia yang ngos-ngosan"Maaf... kapten...Ini...tidak akan terjadi lagi" Rukia membungkuk minta maaf "Ayo kita mulai latihan lagi" "Hai" dia mengambil zanpakutonya dan mulai latihan lagi. Mereka latihan dengan penuh semangat, sekarang mereka lagi istirahat."Kemajuanmu cukup cepat, Kuchiki" Hitsugaya meminum tehnya "Terima kasih tapi aku masih belum bisa mencapai bankai, aku masih harus berjuang lebih keras" Rukia melihat ke arah langit dengan penuh harapan, dia tahu betapa besar harapannya untuk bisa bertemu dengan Ichigo lagi "Yah pertahankan saja semangatmu itu. Melihatmu semangat seperti itu membuatku juga jadi bersemangat, Kuchiki" "Yah aku akan berjuang".Sekarang Hitsugaya tahu kenapa Ichigo dan Renji suka padanya, ia merasa nyaman ada di dekat Rukia, bahkan melebihi rasa nyaman yang dia rasakan saat bersama dengan Momo, perasaan apa ini?

"Kapten?Kapten Hitsugaya? Kau baik-baik saja?" Rukia melihat tajam ke mata Hitsugaya, mukanya tiba-tiba jadi merah saat Rukia melihat ke matanya "Kau tak apa, Kapten?Mukamu merah, apa kau kepanasan?"

"A apa yang kau lakukan?"Hitsugaya jadi gugup

"Tak ada hanya saja mukamu merah, Kapten. Apa kau kepanasan?"

" Ng nggak aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu"

"Sampai mukamu merah? mencurigakan"

" Sudahlah minum saja tehmu itu" 'mana bisa aku bilang kalau aku sedang memikirkanmu'

" Terserah kau kapten" 'sekarang mukanya tambah merah, kenapa sih dia?tapi aku merasa nyaman ada di dekatnya lebih nyaman ketimbang saat aku dengan Ichigo dan Renji, perasaan yang aneh'

"Kuchiki, ayo kita mulai latihan lagi"Hitsugaya memegang tangan Rukia dan membantunya berdiri. Mereka mulai latihan lagi sampai langit jadi gelap.

"Latihan hari ini sudah cukup, Kuchiki"

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Kapten. Aku akan pulang sekarang"

"Eh...tunggu kau akan kuantar pulang"Hitsugaya memegang tangan Rukia

"Tak usah, aku bisa pulang sendiri"

"Byakuya tadi menyuruhku untuk mengantarmu pulang" Hitsugaya bohong, dia cuma mau lebih lama bersama dengan Rukia

"Baiklah kalau Nii-sama bilang begitu ke Kapten" Hitsugaya menggandeng tangan Rukia dan mengantarnya pulang. Muka Rukia jadi merah saat Hitsugaya menggandeng tangannya 'Untung Kapten tidak melihat wajahku ini' Hitsugaya mukanya juga merah 'Kenapa ini?mukaku jadi merah terus saat bersamanya, tadi saat latihan juga. Aku jadi bengong saat melihatnya, sekarang aku menggandeng tangannya. Nggak tau kenapa, aku nggak mau melepaskan tangan ini'. Tiba-tiba mereka bertemu Matsumoto

"Kapten...?sedang apa di sini?"

"Aku akan mengantarnya pulang, kemaren juga aku yang mengantarnya"

"Kapten pacaran dengan Rukia, ya? Tangannya juga gandengan, aku nggak tau kalau Kapten bisa romantis begini"

"Kami nggak pacaran!" Rukia dan Hitsugaya teriak bersamaan

"Aww...jawabnya barengan, so sweet" muka Rukia dan Hitsugaya langsung merah "Ga papa kok, Kapten. Nggak usah malu, lagian Rukia cantik kok, cocok untuk Kapten!juga sama-sama pendek" di muka Hitsugaya langsung muncul empat tanda siku

"Matsumoto...kau..."aura membunuh Hitsugaya keluar

"Ha aku pergi dulu Kapten. Dagh Rukia"

**WUUSSH**

"Matsumoto-san..."

Matsumoto pura-pura pergi, tapi sebenarnya dia penasaran dengan hubungan antara kaptennya dengan Rukia. Matsumoto bersembunyi dan menghilangkan keberadaab reiatsunya biar nggak ketahuan Hitsugaya. Sementara itu, Hitsugaya dan Rukia masih bergandengan tangan dan makin mirip sama sepasang kekasih, Matsumoto tertawa sendiri melihat kaptennya bisa jadi seperti itu dengan Rukia Matsumoto jadi seperti orang gila saat melihat mereka sama-sama merah mukanya *hegh Matsumoto-san (author dicekik Matsumoto yang melihat kemesraan Hitsugaya dan Rukia) Matsumoto-hegh san*

"Awww... mereka cocok sekali, saatnya untuk ngerjain kapten kekekeke, aww... mereka saling bertatap muka lagi!muka mereka merah so sweet" Matsumoto makin gila dengan idenya untuk ngerjain Hitsugaya

Akhirnya Hitsugaya dan Rukia sampai di kediaman Kuchiki...

"Terima kasih, Kapten. Maaf sudah merepotkan"Rukia membungkuk

"Bukan apa-apa. Emm... Kuchiki kau boleh memanggilku 'Hitsugaya' atau 'Toshiro' Apa kau mau kupanggil 'Rukia'?" Hitsugaya mukanya agak merah saat mengucapkan nama Rukia

*Dari sini, aku pake nama Toshiro bukan Hitsugaya lagi*

"Te tentu saja, To-Toshiro-kun?"Rukia agak malu menyebutkan namanya Toshiro

"Nggak usah pake embel-embel –kun, Toshiro saja"

"Ya, Toshiro?"Rukia agak ragu karena aneh, biasanya dia mau orang lain memanggilnya Hitsugaya Taichou

"Ya sudah, besok latihan lagi jangan telat,Rukia. Aku pulang dulu" Toshiro berjalan pulang, Rukia juga masuk ke rumahnya

oOo

Di kamarnya, Toshiro lagi mikirin Rukia

"Makin lama perasaan ini jadi tambah aneh...aku jadi selalu ingin bersama dengannya, nggak tahu kenapa tapi ingin selalu bersama dengannya"

'Apa kau suka padanya?'Hyorinmaru tiba-tiba muncul

"Eh...? aku nggak tahu mungkin iya"muka Toshiro jadi merah saat ditanya tentang itu

'Bukan mungkin lagi tapi 100% yes, kau suka Rukia Kuchiki'

"Kalau iya kenapa?kau mau menyuruhku melakukan apa?ha?"Toshiro jadi makin merah mukanya

'Yah Kuchiki itu banyak yang suka lho, misalnya Ichigo dan Renji'

"Aku tau itu, aku juga nggak akan kalah dengan mereka. Rukia akan selalu bersamaku"

'Pertahankanlah semangatmu itu demi dia. Dah ya aku ngantuk mau tidur dulu Hoaaammm'

"Ya tidurlah sana, mungkin aku nggak bisa tidur malam ini"Toshiro masih memikirkan Rukia

oOo

Besoknya di divisi 10, mereka berlatih lagi. Saatnya istirahat dimulai...

Sebelumnya Matsumoto sudah memasukkan sake ke minuman mereka berdua, Toshiro dan Rukia sama-sama nggak kuat sama sake jadi dikit aja dah mabok parah

"Apa kau haus, Toshiro?" Rukia mengambil teko teh yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk minum

"Ya, tolong tekonya Rukia"

"Sini biar aku yang menuangkannya untuk Kap eh maksudku Toshiro" Rukia menuangkan tehnya ke cangkir Toshiro, muka Toshiro jadi merah saat Rukia bilang Rukia akan menuangkan teh untuknya

"Makasih"muka Toshiro agak merah

"Bukan apa-apa"Rukia tersenyum. Muka Toshiro merah kaya rambutnya Renji saat melihat senyumnya Rukia dan langsung meminum tehnya, Toshiro berharap dia bisa menghilangkan warna merah di wajahnya itu, tapi...

"Rasa teh ini seperti arak..."kepala Toshiro agak pusing, pandangan matanya jadi buram. "Matsumoto kau akan kuhajar..."Toshiro masih pusing dan dia mabuk

"Kau tak apa Toshiro?Apa kau mabuk?" Rukia mendekat ke arah Toshiro, untungnya dia belum minum araknya jadi dia nggak akan dimarahi oleh Byakuya. "Rukia...?" mata Toshiro jadi buram, dia mulai mengantuk dan Toshiro jatuh ke pangkuannya Rukia (nggak sadar)

"Eh...?" muka Rukia langsung jadi merah melihat kapten pendek yang tertidur di pangkuannya *Duuuaaaggg *author dipukul sama Toshiro*

"...suka..." kata Toshiro yang mabuk

"Hah...?Apa maksud..." kata-kata Rukia terpotong dengan pelukkan dari Toshiro

"Aku...suka...Rukia...zzz"Toshiro tertidur dipelukkannya Rukia, muka Rukia langsung merah

"Toshiro?Aduh dia tidur lagi, tapi...apa dia serius dengan apa yang dikatakannya tadi?"

oOo

"Taichou...selamat pagi. Apa tidurnya nyenyak?" Matsumoto menyapa kaptennya yang masih mengantuk

"Apa maksudmu, Matsumoto?" Toshiro memberikan death glare pada Matsumoto "E-eh..." Matsumoto mundur selangkah karena takut dimarahi oleh kaptennya

"Apa kau yang memasukkan arak ke minumanku Matsumoto?" Toshiro langsung to the point

"I-itu...oh aku ingat aku harus ke tempat Yachiru, aku pergi"

"MATSUMOTO!"

**Flashback **

Setelah Toshiro tertidur, Rukia memapahnya ke divisi 10. Rukia melihat ke arah kapten yang tertisur itu, dia sudah seperti sleeping beauty *Plaaakkk*author dipukul Toshiro lagi*

"Sampai besok, Toshiro"

Cuup...Rukia mencium kening Toshiro, lalu pergi. Sementara itu, Toshiro yag memang sudah bangun tapi dia pura-pura tidur, muka Toshiro langsung merah ketika dapat hadiah dari Rukia

"Syukurlah dia tadi tidak melihat mukaku ini..."

**End of Flashback**


	2. Chapter 2 Hanabi

**Jnai : Konichiwa! Chap.2 nya dah selesai...**

**Rukia : Jadi silahkan menikmati ^^**

**Jnai : Itu bagianku! TT^TT**

**Toshiro : Berisik!Mulai aja ceritanya, kalian lama**

**Jnai : Ya ya ini juga mau mulai, mungkin yang ini bakal gaje, OCC, typo tapi kuharap kalian ...**

**Rukia : Menikmatinya...!**

**Jnai : Kamu jahat, Rukia. Bagianku kamu ambil lagi TT^TT**

Divisi 13...

Rukia sedang berlatih dan tiba-tiba Matsumoto muncul

"Ma-Matsumoto-san..." Rukia kaget melihat Matsumoto yang tiba-tiba muncul di depannya "Hhe...kau tahu Rukia-chan?Kemaren itu kapten mabuk lo, dan dia melakukan sesuatu denganmu..."

"A-apa maksudmu Matsumoto-san?Apa kau melihatnya?" Rukia mulai gugup karena Matsumoto tahu kalau kemarin Toshiro mabuk "Ya aku melihat semuanya, bahakan sampai kuabadikan. Nih...bagus kan" Matsumoto menunjukkan sebuah foto pada Rukia, dalam foto itu ada foto Rukia yang lagi dipeluk sama Toshiro. Muka Rukia langsung merah begitu lihat foto itu "Bagaimana...?D-dari mana kau mendapatkannya Matsumoto-san?" Matsumoto tertawa melihat muka Rukia yang merah itu "Rahasia...tapi kalau Byakuya melihatnya gimana ya?"

"Ja-jangan!Nii-sama akan membunuhku kalau melihat foto itu" muka Rukia langsung pucat

"Kumohon buang foto itu, Matsumoto-san" Rukia memasang muka memelasnya

"Hmm...boleh saja tapi ada syaratnya" Matsumoto tersenyum, dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang jahat untuk Rukia dan kaptennya

"A-apa?"

"Sebentar lagi kan ada pesta dansa di Seiretei, kau tahu itu kan, Rukia?"

"Ya aku tahu, jadi...?Kau mau aku datang dan berdansa dengan Toshiro?"

"Yap...kau bisa baca pikiranku ya, cuma itu saja syaratnya. Gampangkan?"

"GA MAU!Nii-sama juga datang ke pesta itu, apa kau gila? Matsumoto-san itu sama saja memasukkanku ke kandang buaya!"

"Ga bisa itu syaratnya, kamu harus mau Rukia-chan kalau kamu ga mau foto ini aku berikan ke Byakuya"

"Ayolah, Matsumoto-san. Apa ada syarat lain?" Rukia memasang muka memelasnya

"Tentu saja ada, kau harus berkencan dengannya saat pesta kembang api!"

"Eh...?"

"Bagaimana, Rukia-chan?Kau mau yang mana?"

'Perasaan sama aja deh...'Rukia masih berpikir sejenak dan "OK aku syarat yang kedua aja deh. Setidaknya Nii-sama tidak akan datang ke sana"

"Deal?"

"Deal"

oOo

"Tai...chou" Matsumoto masuk ke dalam kantor Toshiro, dia baru saja kembali dari divisi 13

"Hhh..apa?"

"Besok kan ada pesta kembang api, Kapten ikut ya"

"Aku sibuk"

"Ayolah...Renji, Kira, dan Aku ikut...o ya Rukia juga ikut lo"

"Ru-Rukia ikut?" muka Toshiro merah saat Matsumoto bilang kalau Rukia ikut

"Begitulah...jadi?Kapten mau ikut?"

"...a-aku akan ikut..." muka Toshiro merah lagi, dan Matsumoto tersenyum melihat kelakuan kaptennya itu

"Katanya tadi sibuk?Apa gara-gara ada Rukia?Aww... kapten nggak mau Rukia pergi sama Renji ya" Matsumoto membuat Toshiro mukanya tambah merah lagi

"CEREWET!Kebetulan saja aku bisa ikut"

Tok tok tok

"Masuk!" Toshiro yang masih marah membuat Rukia yang tadi mengetuk pintu jadi kaget

"I-iya, ma-maaf aku sudah mengganggu kalian" Rukia jadi bergidik sendiri

"Ru-Rukia..."

"Ma-maaf aku..."

"Tak apa"

"Aku pergi dulu ya, dagh" Matsumoto keluar meninggalkan Toshiro dan Rukia yang masih sama-sama gugup

"Ah...dia pergi lagi" Rukia masih berharap perjanjian itu bisa dibatalkan kalau ada Toshiro tapi Matsumoto malah pergi

...Silence...

"Ng...jadi kita mulai berlatih sekarang?" Toshiro memecah keheningan

"Ya, ayo aku sudah tidak sabar...hari ini aku akan menguasai bankai!" Rukia langsung berapi-api Toshiro hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresi Rukia yang tiba-tiba berubah

oOo

*Ng...kita percepet aja ya bagian pertarungan Rukia , aku males...pingin tidur hoahhm*

"Yey aku sudah mengusainya, Toshiro!" Rukia memeluk laki-laki berambut putih *Toshiro ubanan hha hegh *dicekik Toshiro*

"Ya aku juga senang kau akhirnya menguasainya" Toshiro memeluk Rukia juga

"Terima kasih banyak, tanpa Toshiro aku ga bakal menguasainya secepat ini" Rukia membungkuk

"E-eh...a-apa yang kau lakukan?Ga perlu sampe kaya gitu, aku juga menikmati saat bersamamu itu"

"Ha?Apa maksudmu Toshiro?" Rukia mengajukan pertanyaan yang membuat Toshiro jadi salting

"Eh...'dasar bodoh kenapa tiba-tiba aku jadi ceplas ceplos begini?' ma-maksudku...aku menikmati saat-saat aku melatihmu..." Mendengar kata-kata Toshiro barusan, Rukia jadi agak kecewa. Padahal tadi Rukia sudah berharap Toshiro akan mengatakan kalau dia menyukai Rukia tapi malah begini

"Oh..."Toshiro jadi kaget melihat gadis yang disukainya tina-tiba murung 'Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?' "Ru-Rukia bagaimana kalau kita mencoba berlatih, tapi kita akan sama-sama menggunakan bankai. Apa kau mau?"

"Ha? Ah...ya tentu aku mau" Rukia baru saja tersadar dari bengongnya

"Baiklah,ayo Rukia!"

"Hai"

oOo

Keesokan harinya di pesta kembang api...

"Nah...semuanya sudah datang kan?" Matsumoto memandangi temannya yang mendengarkannya hanya Kira, Renji tidak datang,sementara itu Toshiro dan Rukia malah asyik ngobrol sendiri "Ahem...Taichou...kita berpisah ya, aku dan Kira, Kapten dan Rukia"

"Apa maksudmu Matsumoto?" pipi Toshiro dan Rukia jadi merah saat mereka tahu mereka menjadi satu group bermain dan hanya berdua saja

"Aww...so cute kalian ini imut sekali, cocok kalo jadi pasangan haha sama-sama pendek dan mungil..." Matsumoto tak sengaja mengatakan hal tabu bagi Toshiro dan Rukia dan...

"Matsumoto...kau..." death glare Toshiro dan Rukia sama-sama membara dan diarahkan langsung ke arah Matsumoto

"Eheheheh...aku pergi dulu dagh" Matsumoto langsung mengambil langkah seribu, tak lupa Kira juga dibawa olehnya

**WUUSSSHHH**

**Tempat persembunyian Matsumoto & Kira**

"Ng...Matsumoto-san aku pikir sebaiknya kita tidak usah mengikuti mereka saja, lagipula aku takut ketahuan" Kira memandangi Matsumoto yang asyik melihat Toshiro dan Rukia "Ayolah...tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, tenang saja" Matsumoto tersenyum pada Kira, dan Kira hanya bisa mengikuti kemauan Matsumoto

**Kembali ke tempat Toshiro & Rukia**

"Jadi...kau mau kemana dulu Rukia?" Toshiro bertanya pada Rukia, tapi yang ditanya nggak ada

"Eh...?Kemana dia?" Toshiro berjalan berkeliling dan melihat Rukia yang tiba-tiba muncul di depannya "Aaahhh...!"

Rukia tersenyum melihat reaksi Toshiro itu "Ini aku beli taiyaki untuk kita berdua, sekarang ayo kita bersenang-senang" Rukia tersenyum dan muka Toshiro merah. Toshiro memakan taiyakinya dan menggandeng tangan Rukia, mengajaknya berkeliling muka mereka sama-sama merah saat bergandengan tangan

**Tempat persembunyian Matsumoto & Kira**

"Aww...Kira kau lihat itu?Mereka romantis sekali!" Matsumoto terlalu berlebihan sampai-sampai Kira dicekiknya sampai mau mati

"Hegh...Ma-Matsumoto-san hegh...tolong...hegh...berhenti..." Kira mencoba mengambil napas sambil memegangi tangan Matsumoto, mencoba untuk melepaskan cekikan Matsumoto

"Ah...!Maafkan aku Kira-chan, aku terlalu bersemangat" Kira masih mengambil napas setelah bebas dari cekikan Matsumoto "Ya tak apa-apa"

**Kembali ke tempat Toshiro & Rukia**

"Toshiro ayo ke sana, kembang apinya akan dinyalakan di nanti kita ketinggalan!" Rukia menarik tangan Toshiro dan Toshiro hanya tersenyum dengan ekspresi Rukia itu "Ya...ayo"

**DUUAARRR **

**DUUAARRR**

**DUUAARRR**

"Indah...kembang apinya bagus kan Toshiro?" mata Rukia berbinar-binar saat melihat kembang api itu dan Toshiro tersenyum "Ya mereka indah, seperti Rukia" mata Toshiro menatap mata Rukia yang membulat gara-gara perkataan Toshiro tadi "A-apa maksudmu Toshiro?" perlahan muka Rukia juga memerah dan tiba-tiba Toshiro menariknya ke belakang pohon dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Rukia yang merah dan Toshiro menggenggam tangan Rukia

"Aku ...'Aku harus mengatakannya sekarang ' Rukia...aku...menyukaimu..." muka Toshiro merah semerah rambut Renji dan Rukia juga mengalami hal yang sama

"A-aku juga...suka...Toshiro" Rukia melihat ke arah Toshiro yang kaget dengan apa yang dikatakannya dan langsung memeluk Rukia

"Apa aku boleh menciummu?" pertanyaan Toshiro tadi langsung membuat muka Rukia merah

"..." tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Rukia, Toshiro langsung saja menciumnya saat itu juga suara kembang api memeriahkannya

**DUUAARRR**

**DUUAARRR**

**JPREET ***lo koq suaranya lain?*

"Matsumoto-san, apa yang kau lakukan?" Kira melihat Matsumoto yang sedang dalam mode fotografer itu sibuk mengambil gambar Toshiro dan Rukia

"Sshhh...aku mau mengambil gambar mereka, jadi aku bisa menunjukkannya pada mereka" Kira hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan Matsumoto itu

oOo

"Taichou...!" Matsumoto melambaikan tangannya

"Ayo pulang" tangan Toshiro dan Rukia masih saling berpegangan dan muka mereka juga masih merah

"Aww...kalian ngapain aja sih?Koq mukanya merah?"

"Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa" muka Rukia tambah merah

"Yang bener?Tadi aku dapet foto lo, terus ada kalian berdua. Mau lihat?Nih..." Matsumoto terang-terangan menunjukkan fotonya yang tadi diambilnya

"Ehh...?" Toshiro dan Rukia serentak kaget

"Jangan bilang kau mengikuti kami dari tadi, Matsumoto?" Toshiro melihat ke arah Matsumoto dengan death glare yang membara dan Matsumoto yang tiba-tiba jadi pucat

"Eh...?Apaan sih kapten?Tadi tu aku sama Kira kebetulan aja liat ada foto kalian jadi aku ambil aja"

"Ya tadi kami menemukan foto itu" Kira ikut-ikutan pucat

"Tolong dibuang bersama dengan foto itu Matsumoto-san" Rukia memelas

"Kalau yang itu memang sudah kubuang tapi yang ini jangan...ng...?"Matsumoto tiba-tiba merasakan death glare Toshiro makin membara

" Matsumoto...kau..."

"Hha...aku pulang dulu kapten, ayo Kira"

**WUSSHH**

"Hhh...ya sudah ayo kita pulang juga Rukia" Toshiro menggandeng tangan Rukia

"Ya" Rukia tersenyum, muka Toshiro langsung merah melihat senyuman Rukia itu

Mereka pun berjalan pulang

-**THE END-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jnai : halo minna-san! Long time no see!**

**Rukia : kamu kmana aja sih? Klamaan ngupdatenya tau. Mna kmu tulis the end lagi ==**

**Jnai : gomen Rukia-chan. Banyak tgs skolah, aku jg brusan slesai ujian. Hha itu the end buat chap 2, bukan the end ceritanya. Maaf gaje bgt**

**Toshiro : yah…sama kaya yang bkin. =3=**

**Jnai : apa maksudmu?dasar kakek ubanan pendek!**

**Toshiro : ubanan katamu?pendek katamu?nyadar diri dikit kenapa?!kamu juga pendek!**

**Jnai : uwakh…!dasar kakek ubanan!**

**Rukia : oke semuanya. Daripada mendengarkan mereka, lebih baik kita mulai aja ya :3  
>selamat menikmati!<strong>

Rukia sudah berhasil menguasai bankainya. Itu artinya dia akan segera pergi ke tempat Ichigo lagi. Bagaimana kalau dia jadi suka sama Ichigo lagi? Lagipula alasan dia belajar bankai kan untuk bertemu dengan Ichigo!

"Uwargh….!" Seru Toshiro sambil mengerang seperti orang stress

"Hitsugaya Taichou!Kau tak apa?" seru Rukia yang baru saja datang ke divisi 10

"Hah?Rukia?Aku sudah bilang jangan panggil aku begitu, panggil aku-"

"Maaf, Toshiro. Ada apa?Kamu seperti orang stress."

"Benarkah?Aku barusan latihan menenangkan emosi. 'Dasar Rukia bodoh, aku stress mikirin kamu.' Belakangan ini Matsumoto semakin sering berbuat ulah."

"Iya, Renji pernah bilang padaku kalau cara melampiaskan emosi itu dengan teriak."

"Ya aku setuju." 'Kenapa dia malah ingat Abarai?!'

"Ng, anu…aku sudah berhasil menguasai bankai. Apa aku sudah boleh ke dunia manusia sekarang, Toshiro?" Rukia tampak cemas.

"Kau sudah tanya Byakuya?" Toshiro yakin Byakuya tidak akan membiarkan adiknya pergi ke dunia manusia.

"Sudah. Nii-sama bilang aku boleh pergi tapi harus dengan kamu." Muka Rukia jadi merah.

"Denganku?" Toshiro heran

"Nii-sama bilang akan lebih aman jika aku pergi dengan seorang kapten. Tadinya Renji yang akan menemaniku, tapi dia ada tugas dari Toshiro mau menemaniku?Cuma sebentar saja." Rukia memelas.

"Ya, tenang saja. Lagipula aku sedang menganggur. Kapan mau berangkat?"

"Sekarang."

"Baiklah, ayo berangkat."

oOo

Dunia Manusia…

"Oke kita sudah sampai." Toshiro berdiri tepat di atas tiang listrik *ga elit banget ==*

"Tunggu, harusnya sebentar lagi mereka lewat. Kalau tak salah ini jam pulang sekolah." Rukia melihat ke arah jam di jalan.

"Baiklah. Kita tunggu mereka. "

"Itu mereka! Rupanya Semuanya baik-baik saja." Rukia tersenyum bahagia.

'Tunggu, ada yang datang!' "Rukia!" Toshiro menangkap Rukia dan mereka berdua jatuh ke tanah.

"Ada apa?Be-besarnya."Rukia begitu pucat melihat hollow besar dihadapan mereka.

"Kau larilah, biar aku yang menghadapinya." Toshiro mendorong Rukia.

"Tidak!Aku juga akan membantumu."

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, tapi waspadalah. Bankai!Hyourinmaru!"

"Bankai!"

oOo

Dalam pertarungan melawan hollow tadi, Toshiro terluka karena melindungi Rukia.

*Flash back*

"Rargh…!Mati kau!" seru hollow itu

'Aku tak mungkin bisa menghindar lagi.' Wajah Rukia memucat lalu ia memejamkan matanya. Rukia menyilangkan kedua tangannya untuk melindungi diri tapi, Toshiro datang tepat pada waktunya dan ia berhasil.

"Rukia, larilah!" seru Toshiro sambil menahan serangan si hollow

"Ta-tapi…"

"Tak ada tapi-tapian, cepat lari."

"Baik." Rukia segera berlari, tapi ia masih khawatir dengan Toshiro. Akhirnya ia hanya bersembunyi di belakang tembok sambil menyembunyikan reiatsunya.

"Argh…!Sialan kau dasar pendek!" Toshiro berhasil memotong satu tangan hollow itu.

"Hah…hah…hah…sedikit lagi." Toshiro mulai kehabisan napasnya.

"Kau lengah,bocah!" tiba-tiba si hollow sudah ada di atas Toshiro. Toshiro kaget dan segera menghindar tapi ternyata ia kurang cepat. Serangan si hollow berhasil mengenai Toshiro dan membuatnya terpental dan tangannya patah.

Sementara itu, Rukia yang bersembunyi tak tinggal diam. Segera saja ia langsung menyerang hollow itu dan membunuhnya dengan bankainya. Ia berhasil membunuh hollow itu.

Setelah itu, Rukia langsung menghampiri Toshiro.

"-ro…- shiro…Toshiro!Jawab aku!Toshiro!" Rukia berteriak sekuat tenaganya untuk membangunkan Toshiro. Tanpa ia sadari, setetes air mata jatuh dari matanya.

'Apa?Ada yang memanggilku?Siapa?Suaranya samar-samar, aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya. Gelap.'

Perlahan, mata Toshiro terbuka. "Ru-Rukia?Apa yang terjadi?"

"Dasar bodoh! Kau harusnya tak perlu melakukannya sendiri!Aku…aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padaku jika kau tidak ada." Rukia menggenggam erat tangan Toshiro sambil menangis bahagia.

Toshiro mengusap air mata Rukia dan menatap wajahnya. "Rukia, air matamu terlalu berharga untuk disia-siakan seperti ini. Aku takkan meninggalkanmu, aku baik saja." Tangan Toshiro menggenggam tangan Rukia lalu ia tersenyum. "Ayo kita pulang." Kata Toshiro sembari bangkit berdiri.

"Ya, ayo kita pulang." Rukia mengusap air matanya dan membantu Toshiro berdiri.

*End of flash back*

Divisi 10…

"Ugh…sakit." Erang Toshiro sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Tahanlah sedikit lagi…Maaf." Rukia menundukkan kepalanya sambil membalut luka Toshiro.

"Ha?Apa maksudmu?" Toshiro lantas heran dengan kata-kata terakhir Rukia.

"Maafkan aku. Kalau saja waktu itu aku lebih berhati-hati, ini semua takkan terjadi padamu. Kalau saja waktu itu aku tak mengajakmu, semua ini takkan terjadi padamu. Maafkan aku, Toshiro. Ini semua salahku…" seru Rukia lirih

"…Rukia, itu bukan salahmu… Aku akan selalu melindungimu, dan menjagamu dengan seluruh tenagaku. Hidupku ini akan selalu kugunakan untukmu. Karena, aku tak mau lagi kehilangan orang yang kusayangi untuk kedua kalinya." Toshiro mengelus rambut Rukia yang halus dan mengangkat dagu Rukia.

Mata mereka bertemu. Rona merah dan air mata menghiasi wajah Rukia.

"Toshiro…aku juga akan selalu melindungimu. Aku akan selalu menjagamu dengan seluruh tenagaku. Aku mencintaimu." Rukia menangis bahagia.

Toshiro tersenyum lalu mencium bibir Rukia….

'Akhirnya, aku telah menemukan cintaku. Takkan pernah kubiarkan ia pergi.' Batin Toshiro sambil tersenyum.

**THE END**


End file.
